


Quiet, honey

by houseofabrasax



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Play, Background Poly, Corsetry, Embarrassment, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofabrasax/pseuds/houseofabrasax
Summary: Tifa and Aerith dress up Cloud, and he gets embarrassed.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Quiet, honey

Cloud grimaced. “Why is she here, again?”

His gaze flicked to Aerith, who was sitting on the windowsill, completely unflustered. Tifa stood in front of him. Her usual clothes were not exactly modest, but compared to him at the moment, utterly naked, she could have been a nun.

“Because I want her to be,” said Tifa calmly. “And, because I like how your face gets when you’re embarrassed.”

Tifa watched Cloud swallow deliberately. His face was flushing bright red, though his mouth remained set in a steady line. He was determined not to show it, but he was burning with embarrassment in front of Aerith, and she knew that he was thrilled by that, deep down.

“I’m not embarrassed,” he claimed, despite his red face.

“Not yet, anyway,” she teased.

She left him standing there, naked at attention, as she went to retrieve some items from the closet.

“I missed the full transformation the first time,” said Tifa, turning back toward him with an armful of supplies. “But not today.”

“Transformation?” Cloud’s face was set in anger, the sort of face that generally made other people afraid of him. It was far too adorable to work on her.

“Your transformation into a beautiful girl, of course!”

Cloud’s eyes went wide, staring at her. “You can’t be serious.”

“What? Only like to get dressed up for Don Corneo?”

“Tifa, please,” he said, voice going slightly more frantic. He stole a glance at Aerith.

She let her voice soften. “Don’t worry, honey, it’s just us here. And it would make me _so_ happy to see you that way.”

Cloud made a small, dissatisfied sound, but he didn’t move.

“Oh, yay!” she said, clapping her hands. “I told you he’d go for it.”

“You were right,” said Aerith breezily. “He sure would do anything for you.”

He flushed harder, keeping his gaze away from Aerith. “Let’s get this over with.”

“You know I’m going to take my time, honey,” Tifa said. She pulled out from the pile first something black and square, laced with ribbons. She circled around to Cloud’s back and pulled it around him, the corset hugging his skin as she set about working the laces. Her fingers were quick and precise, pulling it tighter in the center to give him a hint of an hourglass figure. She stepped back to admire her handiwork, the big bow at the bottom of the laces trailing toward his bare ass.

“Looking good already,” she commented. He seemed to be struggling with his breathing and didn’t answer.

Next she took a layered skirt, no wider than her hand, and tied it around his waist. It was indecently short – from any angle sensitive parts of him were poking out. The effect was more striking than no clothes whatsoever, watching him squirm and try to hide his hardening cock or his ass. He couldn’t to hide both at once.

“Ooh, pretty!” Aerith’s voice was characteristically girlish from the window, where she, like Tifa, was still fully clothed. Cloud didn’t look at her.

Tifa followed with a bit of makeup, which Cloud stayed still as a statue while she applied. Only eyeliner and mascara, really, to accentuate his pretty blue-green SOLDIER eyes. Then she found her piece de resistance: a white, lacy collar pulled over his neck.

“There!” she said, triumphant. She took a long look at him; his muscles were tense all over. She watched his ribs rise and fall under the corset, watched him angle his hips forward under her gaze in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his hard, dripping cock. His collar wobbled when he swallowed forcefully. “What a pretty girl you make. Don’t you think so, babe?”

Aerith hopped off the windowsill. “The prettiest,” she declared confidently. Cloud’s face was entirely red.

“Now what should we do with him?”

“Are you serious?” This was Cloud’s voice, grasping for his usual indifference.

“Quiet, honey. We’re talking here.”

Cloud grunted, which Tifa decided to take as affirmation.

“You’re so cute this way, Cloud,” Aerith said, leaning forward playfully. When the three of them had played together in the past, she hadn’t had much interest in Cloud at all, preferring to focus on Tifa. Looking into her eyes now, Tifa thought that might change today.

Cloud grunted again in response, looking at Aerith for the first time and then immediately pulling his gaze away.

“Don’t be rude, honey.”

He looked at Tifa, exasperation plain in his eyes. They really had never looked brighter.

Tifa only smiled at him and took a step closer. She wrapped one hand around him, sliding it under his skirt to grab his ass. The fabric on her hand made the whole thing feel more salacious, like a back-room affair. The nerves in his expression did nothing to harm that effect.

Aerith moved too, trailing her fingers along the line of the corset, tracing Cloud’s newly accentuated waistline. He tried to squirm away, but Tifa held him in place by the rear.

“Let her touch you. She wants to play, too, and I want to see it, so you’ll do it for me.”

He met her eyes again, exasperation now desperation, but she smiled softly at him. She knew it wasn’t Aerith he objected to, he was just reacting to his embarrassment. His cock was reacting, too. Seeing her carefully stoic SOLDIER boy a wrecked mess like this made something twist in Tifa’s stomach.

After a long moment, he nodded. She smiled wider, and he reacted well to that — he straightened up slightly.

“Can you do a little spin for me?” Aerith asked.

“This is stupid,” he said, but he slowly started to rotate anyway.

Both of them drank him in. He really was stunning. Tifa felt her throat get hot at the way he carefully moved, desperate not to show this was affecting him. When he finished his circle and looked hastily to the floor, her stomach dropped.

“I just can’t wait another second.” Tifa reached for his shoulders and pulled him in closer. She kissed him urgently, then quickly moved to his neck. She took his skin between her teeth and sucked hard. He grunted very softly in response, still trying to appear unfazed.

Unexpectedly, the next thing she heard from him could only be described as a yelp. She pulled back and found Aerith on his other side, hands looped around his waist and kissing his shoulder. His face was so deliciously nervous-looking.

She watched him for another second, then got impatient. “Alright, honey, I need that mouth of yours.” She stepped backward toward the bed, hooking one finger under his lace collar and pulling him along. There wasn’t anywhere near enough force in the pull to move him, but he came on his own. She lay on the bed, roughly yanking off her underwear, and spread her legs.

Cloud was exceptionally good at oral, and enthusiastic besides. She closed her eyes and let him go, sinking back into the feeling, relishing his tongue on her. She let one of her hands brush through his hair, lightly gripping a few strands.

Suddenly, he went still. Tifa opened her eyes and could see why: Aerith had pulled herself onto the bed behind him, and one of her hands was tucked under his skirt.

“Hey, don’t stop,” Tifa said. “You just focus on what you’re doing, honey, and Aerith is going to give you a little something while you work.”

“What does that mean?” He looked up at her, flicking his eyes between each of hers, mouth set in a hard line. She could feel his pulse through his skin, his heart was pounding so fast.

“It’s going to be great. Now put your ass in the air.”

His eyes widened.

“Never knew you were so shy, Cloud!” said Aerith from behind. “Come on, I’m going to take care of you.”

He blinked a few times, processing, and she admired how his lengthened lashes fluttered. Then, slowly, he pulled his hips up and spread his legs. Tifa couldn’t get the full view of his ass in the air, but even from this angle the short skirt sticking up was enough to relight a fire in her. She yanked his head back downward.

He struggled briefly to hold himself in a position that would allow him the angle he needed to give head and to keep his backside in the air as instructed, but somehow he managed. He was coiled up tight now, every muscle working. The corset looked amazing across his tight shoulder blades. Giving him something to focus on seemed to have settled him somewhat, as he was now only paying attention to Tifa and his own mouth.

That is, until he jumped so hard he nearly slammed Tifa into the headboard.

“Agh, Cloud!”

She could see what had happened. Aerith had gotten out one of her toys and was beginning to tease his hole with it.

Cloud glanced up at Tifa with an apology in his eyes, but quickly turned his head back to get a look at Aerith. Tifa turned his chin back toward her. “Focus on me.”

His face had gone red again, but he seemed to remember he was trying to keep his composure as she watched. He lowered his head once more, though his legs were shaking slightly.

Aerith was taking it slow with him, probably trying not to overwhelm him. Tifa watched her. She was so focused, determined. Her cheerful face slightly hardened with her jaw set. It was incredibly adorable, and if Cloud hadn’t been pinning her down she would have gotten up and kissed Aerith till morning.

But Cloud _was_ still working, a fact she was reminded of with a sweet nip of his teeth .

He was struggling intensely now. He was trying not to show his reaction, trying to focus on Tifa, but his body was beginning to move under Aerith’s ministrations. As she teased and worked him, he trembled occasionally, moving his mouth in unexpected ways and passing a jolt on to Tifa.

Aerith lined up the dildo and thrust it in, and the vibrations of his moaning tickled Tifa’s thighs. She watched him for a second, making sure he was doing alright. His skin was terribly warm, and his pulse was faster than ever. She ran a hand through his hair and he shivered a little at the touch.

“Okay, honey?”

He nodded.

“You want more?”

He wasn’t looking at her, head pressed against her thigh, but she could barely make out a muffled “Yes.”

Tifa looked at Aerith, grinning, and Aerith nodded once. Then they were off.

It was incredible; the combination of Cloud’s expert servicing and the noises he made as Aerith fucked him was intoxicating. Cloud was trying not to move, but he couldn’t help but lean into the sensations. Tifa could feel his eagerness. She could also feel Aerith’s movements, through him. In a way, it was like Aerith was fucking both of them.

That thought made Tifa’s stomach even hotter.

She was getting close, and one of his little licks pushed her closer to the edge. Her breaths quickened in desperation, and a tightness started to coil deep within her.

Cloud knew what to do and made one last motion, and she came with a gasp onto his face.

He stayed buried against her as she rode out her aftershocks, now with nothing to think about except what was happening to him. Tifa blinked away the orgasm haze and focused on Aerith, not wanting to miss the show.

Without the muffling of his mouth, Cloud was becoming louder and more needy. He wasn’t usually loud in bed – strong and silent, as always. But in this situation he seemed not able to control himself. He laid his head on Tifa’s thigh and moaned.

Aerith gripped his ass, hard enough that she might be leaving marks, and continued to fuck him with her other hand. Tifa began to grow hot again, looking at the lace underskirt trailing over his skin, at the look of desperation on Cloud’s face. She might need another round when this was over.

Cloud’s expression changed, and Tifa knew he was close. Aerith seemed to sense it, too, and she pressed the dildo into his prostate. He made a stifled moan and came all over his skirt.

Aerith looked extremely pleased as she worked it out of him, stroking his back gently. “That was fun, Cloud. You make a great girl.”

He was too exhausted to argue or to pretend that he didn’t feel anything. Tifa stroked his reddened cheeks and stared at his pretty face.

“He sure does, babe.” She looked up, a smile creeping onto her lips. “What should we do with him now?”

Cloud seemed to tense against her. “Wait. What do you mean, now?”

Aerith laughed quietly as Tifa stroked his hair. “You didn’t think we were done, did you, honey?”


End file.
